


The Most That You Can Feel

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Most That You Can Feel

There are spaces beyond the word, secret dimensions of love. Willow still loves Oz, and sometimes when she's feeling young and foolish and someone is strumming a guitar she misses him close to aching.

Tara eclipsed everything, filling her world with certainty.

'Love you,' she says to Kennedy as the slayer goes out with a stake and a smile, off to save the world. That's also true.

She has to forget. She closes herself every morning, shuts the world out, for all the world's love, like pain, fully felt, would burn up even the most powerful witch in the world.


End file.
